


An Eye For Details (and Booties)

by hazelandglasz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cantpoisonitout asked<br/>omg omg omg can I prompt you a fic of kurt and blaine watching captain america and drooling all over his beautiful butt and those booty shorts +_+</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye For Details (and Booties)

“Eurgh.”

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine says, not exactly gloating but close. “You know you owe me.”

Kurt looks back at Blaine, since he was trying to avoid his husband’s pleading, impossible to resist, puppy eyes. “I owe you?”

“Yes honey, you owe me. Remember that terrible play you dragged me to, saying that it would be the most cultural evening of my life?”

“A terrible p–oh.”

“Yeah, the one with all the guys ending up getting their dicks pierced on stage.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

“So?”

“So get us the tickets to see your ridiculous movie.”

“You’re going to love the Avengers, honey.”

“It’s more your area of enjoyment, darling.”

“We’ll see if you sing the same tune when we’re there.”

–

Kurt humphs and grumphs, but he pays for their drinks and puts his arm around Blaine’s shoulders once they get seated.

“So tell me,” he whispers during the trailers, “which one is your favorite.”

“I have something for Captain America,” Blaine replies without hesitating.

“Uh-huh?”

“Fair hair, shaped like a dorito, strong and sensible …,” Blaine lists off, “and an incredible butt.” He pauses, giving Kurt a long look, the kind of look he usually saves for their bedroom. “One might say that I have a type.”

“One might,” Kurt replies, preening as he takes a handful of popcorn.

Blaine lets out a low chuckle, wiggling closer to Kurt.

—

“It’s not the same costume than in the movie we watched together.”

“Shhhh.”

Kurt gives his best glare to the couple of teens behind them who tried to make a pressure cooker impression before returning his lips to Blaine’s ear. “In the movie you made me watch when we were in Chicago my senior year…”

“Yeah, you fell asleep,” Blaine replies, eyes on the screen.

“Yeah, ok, I did–”

“Shh!”

“You shush. But still, I saw the costume Cap had on.”

“And?”

“And it was different.”

“How?”

“He had shorts on.”

“Nah.”

“I’ll prove it to you.”

“Seriously, dudes, make out or shut up.”

Blaine is the one who turns in his seat this time to give his best glare to the teenage boys behind them and freezes.

“Mr. Anderson!”

“Elliott. Tommy.”

“Sorry, sorry, we’ll just–”

“Shush?” Kurt supplies, putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulder once again with a satisfied smile.

“I just won 20 bucks,” Blaine whispers to Kurt, chewing happily on his popcorn.

—

Back home after the movie, Kurt lets Blaine dissecate the whole movie and rant about all the things that went wrong to dig in their DVD collection for the DVD case.

“Ah!” he exclaims, plucking the CD from the case to put it in their player. “Come on, I’ll show you that I was right.”

“Right now?” Blaine asks, and there is a faint trace of a yawn in his voice.

“Right now.”

“You’re so competitive,” Blaine simply comments, sitting on the couch next to Kurt while opening his shirt.

The movie starts, and as tired as he looks, Kurt can tell that Blaine could get suck in the whole story of Steve Rogers becoming Captain America.

“Pay attention, I just want to prove to you that when it comes to fashion, my eyes are unerring.”

“Alright, alright.”

***

“There, told you so.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“I was right!”

“He’s wearing booty shorts.”

“… I know!! Ha! In your face, Anderson.”

“Booty shorts, Kurt.”

“…”

“Over tights.”

“… You’re drooling honey.”

“Booty. Shorts. And tights.”

“I know.”

“Look at him!”

“… Want me to leave you two alone or …?”

“No! No, stay. It’s better with you here.”

“Blaine?”

Blaine looks away from the screen to straddle Kurt on the couch. “Look at him, Kurt,” he says, his back to the TV while he starts rolling his hips. “Look at Captain America in his booty shorts and tight tights.”

Kurt looks around Blaine’s body–a body that is doing incredible things, and pulling all of Kurt’s levers as always–and alright, he can see the appeal.

“He looks good.”

“Hm-hm.”

“And he’s all around a good person, I can see why you like him.”

“Told you I have a type.”

Kurt looks up at Blaine who has a content smile on his face as he keeps rolling his hips down against Kurt’s growing erection. “You really think I’m a good Cap lookalike?”

“I think you’re my Captain,” Blaine replies before silencing Kurt with a kiss.

((Years later, when Kurt is hired for his first movie and share the screen with Chris Evans himself, Blaine has a hard time not trying to get them to check a certain line from their bucket list))


End file.
